Clever Hands
by always-kh
Summary: In which Namine has an all new type of encounter and learns some very interesting things about Axel, complications ensue, and Roxas is to be pitied.  Rated 'M' for themes/story elements. no spoilers.


"A-Axel are you sure you want to do this?" she timidly ventured, wringing her hands, biting her lip, and blushing a little as she moved toward the couch. And just stood there, in front of it.

This was… surreal. That was the only thing she could think of. She'd only been teasing, not expecting him to take her, or her suggestion so... seriously.

Was he serious? Or toying with her? Or was it something completely different?

He joined her, right beside her, and she tensed slightly, it was all so sudden somehow. But he was the only one she trusted to do this… And she already had everything ready, candles, oils, everything…

"Is this your first time?"

She nodded, a little confused. A gentle hand met the small of her back and she blushed even deeper. Stupid, stupid, why was she blushing when she'd been the one to ask him to do this?

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he breathed teasingly, his warm breath playing on her neck, his lips almost close enough to touch, and his voice low and _husky? is that right?_

"O-okay," she mumbled as she ungracefully sprawled on the couch, unsure what exactly to do.

Fortunately he seemed very sure of himself, quickly positioning himself above her so she was pinioned between his legs. "This might hurt a little, just let me know if you want me to stop."

She nodded, and then squeaked as he undid the zipper to her dress and the clasp to her bra. "Y-you don't have to do that!" she managed to yelp. It was still possible clothed from everything she'd heard.

"It's easiest this way, and traditional, I thought you worried about such things." He even had the nerve to sound amused.

"I. Don't. Care. It's embarrassing! I-I don't want you seeing everything."

He just laughed at her but he obliged even as he murmured something about what did it matter anyway, when he'd be touching her anyway and it wasn't really anything he hadn't seen before. She blushed and made him to hit him and he just caught her hand and just said he had no reason to complain and his voice, and the things he was saying, and his breath on her almost made her shiver and turn into mush at the same time as her whole body heated up even though she couldn't explain why. How could he do this? It wasn't fair.

But a moment later all her rational thoughts stopped, a wave of pleasure taking over as he began stroking her gently.

….

"Oh Axel, that feels so good," she gasped, her voice between a purr and a sigh. He was so good at this! Her whole body responded to him, the muscles tightening and then relaxing her breathing slowing then quickening slightly. He began moving more quickly, his movements harder and more targeted, and she tensed at first. It hurt, the pleasure receding a little but still there, and he let up slightly. But she wanted him to continue, they weren't finished yet and he'd said it might hurt for just a little while; it couldn't just end like this. Unable to trust her voice, she signaled for him to continue and he did so. She felt the little moans rise unbidden from her throat, and he slowed, freezing for a moment.

...

He walked towards the door when he heard a feminine voice call out, "No, don't stop."

He froze.

Naminé?

Then he heard… moans?

Suddenly unsure what to do, he decided to knock because:

a) He didn't walk to walk on anything,

b) he was not willing to admit he'd heard anything (because maybe if he wished hard enough it would go away, or, better yet, maybe he'd dreamed it.),

and c) he feared this might be one of the actions which could, potentially, get Axel dusked. As his friend he owed Axel that... even if the man was... no, better not to think about it.

He knocked and Naminé instantly chirped with a "Come in."

Not the response he'd anticipated.

He entered hesitantly, taking in the sight of the two of them in the room.

And, for once in his life, Roxas was extremely happy to have been wrong.

"Hey Roxas. Do you like the candles and stuff? They're supposed to be relaxing, aromatherapy I think it's called. I tried using them earlier too. My muscles were so stiff from drawing today—it's that awful table— that I felt like an old woman. So Axel decided to be a gentleman and offered me a back massage after I asked. It's such a relief. He's _reallyyyy_ good at it. I can move again," she gushed, stretching out languidly, unaware of two pairs of eyes intent on her form.

The two turned back to each other and Axel merely smirked at the blond, in complete understanding of the meaning behind the boy's originally flustered expression.

It was at that moment Roxas decided that from now on if Naminé was to get any more massages they would be from him, not the flame haired pyro.

...

**A/N:** so what do ya think? yup it was just a massage. not what ya thought i bet. maybe it shouldn't be 'M' there's no real explicit content or anything it's all based on your assumptions but... well it certainly does have some very suggestive elements. i don't know where exactly this came from but i've read some fics like this and i find 'em a good laugh. so yeah r&r. please.

Might be expanded… maybe. Not likely but hmmm if I decide to do an actual lemon I could do so with this fic, though I'm not big on sexual relationships with such an age gap when one character is clearly underaged, (it tends to scream pedo/loli which is not cool imo). -though later on in life sure I'm cool with it when it seems less creepy for them to get involved. Or I might just examine the relationships between the characters.

Oh and much of this is the same as/similar to assumptions but this one is more… descriptive. Tell me which you like more as I'm not sure if this one goes a little too in depth. And Naminé seems way ooc I know… damn. But I'm going for humor so it just kinda happened…


End file.
